Because Of You
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Sébastien est le fils de Voldemort, il se voit confronter a Harry qui tombe amoureux sans le vouloir de Voldemort, qui lui en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres !
1. Prologue

**Because of You**

Auteur: Riddle-Sanguinaire

Rated: M violence

Sorte: Drama

Résumé: Le fils de Voldemort,Sébastien, devient petit à petit comme son père, il tue même ! Quand a harry, il se fait de plus en plus froid, tellement qu'il se découvrira en son ancien ennemi blond un côté tendre..

L'amie de Sébastien va devoir tranchée entre les deux camps !

L'amour va mal, l'amitié n'en parlons pas, la santé dégrade et quand tout ca se mélange, et bien ca donne ça...

**Prologue**

_**POV HARRY:**_

**Je touche le fond, je touche le fond ! Je ne me dit que ça chaque mois, chaque semaine, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde qui passe dans ma misérable vie de pantin !**

**Oui, un pantin ! Tout le monde s'en ai rendu compte enfin! tout le monde le sait! et tout le monde n'en n'a rien a foutre !**

**Je suis juste un pantin dont se sert le ministère pour tuer Voldemort, mais si je suis pas heureux, si je meurs également, si je me fout en l'air ils en ont rien a battre !**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites, harry Potter, le CELEBRE harry potter est grossier, mais je vous dit, allez vous faire foutre ! Enfin si vous voulez car après j'ai plus personne a qui dire ce qu'il m'arrive. Oh et puis merde, faites ce que vous voulez !**

**De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout de moi, tout le monde s'en fout de ma santé, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est tuer les Jédusors.**

**et oui, LES Jédusors, le père et le fils ... --' .**

**et en prime, les mangemorts me colles au cul ! Et ca me fout mal a l'aise de voir Avina parmis eux... Avina, c'est la soeur de Drago.. Oui je l'aime bien, parce que je sens qu'elle n'est pas comme son grand frère, elle est différente.. Physiquement surtout. C'est étrange non ? Elle n'est pas blonde mais brune, les cheveux très foncés, les yeux également foncé et une mine innocente. On dirait un ange déchu parfois.**

**Hermione la plaint, je ne sais pourquoi. Tiens, Hermione. Parlons-en ! Et Ron, et les autres.. Tous des laches ! On dirait bien qu'ils étaient avec moi seulement parce que j'étais harry Potter, un gars célèbre..**

**Les lettres se résume à ca :**

**"La guerre finale arrive bientôt, entraîne-toi !"**

**Ca c'est Miss-je-sais-tout.**

**Plusieurs lettres de "fans" qui me disent que je dois absolument tuer Voldemort, qu'ils sont émerveillés et que je dois vraiment m'entraîner.**

**Entraîné, entraîné, entraîné... merde! Que ce mot a la bouche ! J'ai pas droit a une vie moi ? J'aimerais être comme ses "fans", j'aimerais qu'ils sachent ce que ca fait d'être moi !**

**Eux, tranquillement assi sur un canapé moelleux qui attendent que leurs parents rentrent.**

**Moi, qui m'entraîne dur jour et nuit et qui n'attend jamais personne qui viennent dire un simple "je t'aime"...**

**Hagrid lui, m'encourage et est de tout coeur avec moi et me dit de ne pas écouter ses idiots. je l'aime bien ce grand gars !**

**Rémus lui, est limite a ne pas m'envoyer de lettre... Mais c'est totalement normal, il est débordé par l'ordre du phénix et par ses transformations de plus en plus douloureuses. Faut savoir aussi que les mangemorts ont totalement volés les stocks de tue-loup et Rem' n'en n'a plus une seule goutte...**

**Il souffre le pauvre, j'aimerais l'aider, j'aimerais le rejoindre mais je dois rester dans cette fichue baraque qui contient les êtres les plus affreux de la terre..**

**Quoique Voldemort et les mangemorts sont pires ! Enfin j'en doute maintenant .**

**Ma porte de chambre émet un bruit sourd. Je me retourne, habitué a ce que la tante Pétunia m'emmène un plateau de nourriture. Mais je ne vois personne.**

**Peut-être que Dudley est passé devant la porte et qu'il l'a refermée, n'aimant pas voir ma sale tronche avec pleins d'égratignures partout du a l'entraînement que me soumet des aurors de l'ordre du phénix.**

**Je retourne sur mon lit et m'y laisse tomber en soupirant. Je ferme les yeux, les bras totalement écartés de mon corps.**

**Je voudrais tellement faire le vide !**

**A peine j'eu commencé a m'endormir que la porte émit un autre bruit sourd. Je réouvre les yeux et ne vois rien, tout est normal.. Bureau et chaise non pas bougé, Hedwige somnole tranquillement dans sa cage, mon armoire est fermé et la porte est ouverte.**

**Je referme les yeux..**

**Minute ! La porte est ouverte ! Un courant d'air ??**

**Je réouvre les yeux après deux bruits sourds consécutifs. La porte est ouverte. **

**Je me lève et prend ma baguette ainsi que mes lunettes. Je cligne des yeux pour m'y faire a l'obscurité soudaine. Ca a dijoncté ?**

**je ne pense pas, la lumière est allumée dans le couloir qui me fait fasse.**

**Je sers ma baguette, commençant a me demander si je ne devenais pas fou. Rien était devant moi ! Et si rien y était mais que j'entends cette respiration saccadée, c'est que c'est mon imagination ainsi qu'une fenêtre ouverte et que l'ampoule a pétée !**

**Attendez une minute... la respiration est trop proche et trop entendante pour qu'elle soit dans mon esprit. Et si rien est devant moi, alors cette chose est... derrière moi !!**

**je n'ose pas me retourné, je sers ma baguette a m'en faire mal aux jointures.**

**Je ferme mes yeux pour me reprendre courage. La maison est sous anti-transplanage ! Ca doit être Dudley qui me joue un tour !**

**Mais deux bras enroulèrent mon cou, je réouvre prestement les yeux, j'entend une incantation et ma baguette s'en va contre le mur opposé.**

**je veux dire un sort ou même crier pour que la personne me lache mais une main se met fermement sur ma bouche et aucun son ne peut sortir.**

**Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls par une force invisible et une voix résonne près de mon oreille..**

**"Alors Harry, ca fait un baille !"**

**Fin du prologue !!**

**Ouf lol. Vous avez bien aimé ?**

**je ne suis pas contre pour avoir une béta je suis pas spécialement nulle en orthographe mais je fais pleins de fautes de frappes !**

**La suite très très bientôt, car dans quelques minutes je la poste lol !**

**Je dois vous dire que mes fictions sont en suspentions car mon imagination est partit ailleurs, mais je continue ma fiction précédente sur le couple Harry/Drago, dès que j'ai des reviews !**

**Reviews ca fait toujours plaisir lol !**

**Bonne Journée a tous et toutes, et Vivement Noël mdr .**

**DémiZ-Riddle**


	2. Gamin or not gamin ? It is the question

**Chapitre 1 : Gamin or not gamin ? It is the question !**

Auteur: Riddle-Sanguinaire

Rated: M violence

Sorte: Drama

Résumé: Le fils de Voldemort,Sébastien, devient petit à petit comme son père, il tue même ! Quand a harry, il se fait de plus en plus froid, tellement qu'il se découvrira en son ancien ennemi blond un côté tendre..

L'amie de Sébastien va devoir tranchée entre les deux camps !

L'amour va mal, l'amitié n'en parlons pas, la santé dégrade et quand tout ca se mélange, et bien ca donne ça...

N.A: Quel nom débile lol !

_**POV HARRY**_

**je n'ose pas me retourné, je sers ma baguette a m'en faire mal aux jointures.**

**Je ferme mes yeux pour me reprendre courage. La maison est sous anti-transplanage ! Ca doit être Dudley qui me joue un tour !**

**Mais deux bras enroulèrent mon cou, je réouvre prestement les yeux, j'entend une incantation et ma baguette s'en va contre le mur opposé.**

**je veux dire un sort ou même crier pour que la personne me lache mais une main se met fermement sur ma bouche et aucun son ne peut sortir.**

**Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls par une force invisible et une voix résonne près de mon oreille..**

**"Alors Harry, ca fait un baille !"**

**Cette voix, cette voix.. Elle résonne ! J'ouvre mes yeux enfin libéré du sortilège et s'étend devant moi une grande salle grise et sombre. Toute trace de lumière n'étaient présente et je ne reconnu la personne qu'au son de sa voix. Sa voix si féminine et si froide.**

**"Comment vas-tu ?" Me demanda-t-elle**

**Elle me lacha qu'a moitié le cou, mettant sous ma pomme d'Adams un poignard qui brillait dans l'obscurité.**

**J'avala ma salive et commença a paniquer. Ou étais-je ?? J'en avais la réponse mais je n'osa pas l'imaginer tellement ca me dégoutais.**

**"Alors Harry? Tu ne répond pas ? Ta langue est coupée ?"**

**Elle ressera le poignard contre ma george.**

**"Répond moi Harry !"**

**je sentais dans sa voix la colère et la rage qui n'allait pas tarder a exploser. Je joua encore avec ses nerfs, ne lui répondant pas .**

**"Répond-moi ou je te la coupe vraiment ta langue !!"**

**Je sourias, la mettant hors d'elle.**

**"Qu'as-tu a sourire comme un gougat ?"**

**"Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne me couperais pas la langue"**

**"non en effet"**

**Mon sourire s'élargit mais un sourire diabolique vient sur le visage de la jeune brune.**

**"Tu ne pourrais pas parler au seigneur. Mais il me laisse quartier libre pour la torturation !"**

**Mon sourire s'évanoui et elle ressera encore plus le poignard qui commenca a laisser une petite marque sur ma peau.**

**"Quoi.. co-comme torture ?"**

**Merde, je bégaille !**

**"Tu veux savoir?"**

**"tout compte fait non..."**

**Elle me jetta a terre, me surprenant par ce geste, me menaçant de son poignard.**

**"Contente de te revoir Harry.."**

**"De même Avina.."**

**"Relève-toi ou j'te découpe !"**

**J'obéis et le temps de dire ouf je me retrouva de nouveau a terre. Un rire vient a mes oreilles. Ce rire cristalline se transforma en un rire grave et masculin.**

**Je réouvre les yeux et voit une silhouette à côté de celle d'Avina.**

**Une silhouette d'homme, d'un homme jeune.**

**"Salut Harry"**

**Me dit-il**

**"Sébastien ?"**

**"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça idiot !"**

**Je me relève**

**"Et comment devrais-je te nommé ? Maître ?" demandais-je sur le ton de l'ironie, provocateur.**

**Ses yeux noirs viraient aux rouges et il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.**

**"Ecoute-moi le mioche, soit tu te la boucle et tu m'écoutes, soit un son un seul sort de ta bouche et se sera ton dernier mot !"**

**"Bien jean-Pierre Foucault lol" **

**Il prit le poignard des mains d'Avina et me frappa avec.**

**Je tomba a terre, me tenant ma joue ensanglantée.**

**"Non arrêtez !" Cria Avina en retenant le bras de Sébastien en arrière pour l'arrêter.**

**"Votre pèer le veut vivant" ajouta-t-elle.**

**Je me releva difficilement mais fièrement et darda du regard le fils de mon pire ennemi.**

**"alors maintenant tu obliges tout le monde a te vouvoyer ? Même tes _amies_ ?"**

**"ta gueule !"**

**Avina soupira et tira en arrière Sébastien qui s'avançait vers moi. Mais l'homme était bien plus fort que la jeune fille et il rriva devant moi, poignard contre ma poitrine.**

**"Sébastien non !"**

**"Ecoute ta petite-amie Seb' " dis-je en rigolant.**

**Il enfonça légèrement le poignard encore plus et s'avança encore.**

**"Sébastien !"**

**"Tais-toi Avina !!"**

**"non je me tais pas !"**

**"Si t'a plutôt intêret !"**

**"le touche pas !"**

**"t'es amoureuse ?"**

**"Oh c'est mignon la jalousie" Dis-je provocateur.**

**"Seb', je suis pas ta propriété !"**

**"Donc t'es amoureuse de ce connard ?"**

**"non !"**

**"Merci bien" Répondis-je. "Bon c'est pas que cette dispute ne m'ennui mais j'ai autre chose a faire"**

**Je commença a partir vers la porte que j'imaginais être celle de la sortie mais je fus littéralement plaqué au mur froid de la salle.**

**Sébastien me menaça de nouveau et Avina elle, déconcertée surement par l'attitude de son petit-ami, soupirait en attendant la suite. Quand le jeune homme était en colère, ce n'était même pas la peine de le résonner ! **

**Son sang-froid était au plus bas, et je ne comprenais pourquoi, lui qui était pourtant si calme, d'un calme très dangereux.**

**"tue-moi Seb' ! Ton père ne sera pas content !"**

**"Tu m'parles comme un gamin alors que le mioche ici c'est toi"**

**"Ah oui je pourrais savoir pourquoi?"**

**"Car tu chiales comme un gosse"**

**"Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas la moindre trace de larme !"**

**A peine ai-je finis ma phrase qu'il m'enfonça son poignard dans la main, transperçant ma peau. Il enleva le poignard après quelque secondes de hurlement de douleurs de ma part, laissant une grande marque rouge sur la paume et sur le dos de ma main qui saignait abondamment.**

**Des larmes vienrent malgré moi et je compris ou il voulait en venir.**

**"Et maintenant tu chiales pas ?"**

**Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le poignard rerentra dans la même blessure, mais cette fois-ci, il le bougea dans tous les sens, me déchirant totalement la main.**

**Je tomba a genoux en me tenant ma pauvre petite mimine qui me faisait tant souffrir, elle me brûlait comme un fer chauffé a blanc qu'on mettrait comme pour tatouer les culs des chevaux .**

**Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol froid et dur, mes larmes, mes larmes de douleurs, mes larmes qui me faisaient sentir honteux.**

**"Sébastien arrête !"**

**"Ne me tutoie pas"**

**"On est en dehors du boulot merde ! Alors laisse-le et apporte-le a ton père!"**

**Il se retourna vers la jeune fille plus jeune que lui. Je sentais rien qu'a leurs regards que je ne voyais pas vraiment qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment mais qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pas a eux-même. J'ai le don de sentir les sentiments des autres, parfois ca aide ! **

**"Bien.. Attend moi là on devra aller chercher Furrigan pour la torture ensuite."**

**"Ok"**

**Il me saisit par les épaules et me fit me relever, m'entraînant en-dehors de la pièce.**

**Je regarda par derrière, voyant qu'Avina semblait ne pas se sentir bien. Mais.. Pourquoi ??**

**M'enfin, revenons a mwaaa !!! Je ne sais pas ou il m'emmène, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais me retrouver de nouveau face à face avec petit Voldy qui n'est pas si petit que ça !**

**J'ai peur, j'ai honte, j'ai mal..**

**Pleins de questions trottent dans ma tête..**

**Comment se fait-il qu'Avina est pue rentrer dans ma chambre ? Comment se fait-il qu'Avina est soudain peur ? Pourquoi Voldemort veut me voir vivant ? pour mieux me tuer ? Et enfin, pourquoi se fait-il que Sébastien n'est plus son sang-froid habituel ? Ca faisait moins mal !! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finit le permier chapitre! Pfiou ! **

**Pov' ryry hein ?! Qui a les réponses a ses questions ?? MWA !**

**Bizoux **

**DémiZ-Riddle**


	3. l'Affrontement Partie I

**Chapitre 2: l'Affrontement**

Auteur: Riddle-Sanguinaire

Rated: M violence

Sorte: Drama

Résumé: Le fils de Voldemort,Sébastien, devient petit à petit comme son père, il tue même ! Quand a harry, il se fait de plus en plus froid, tellement qu'il se découvrira en son ancien ennemi blond un côté tendre..

L'amie de Sébastien va devoir tranchée entre les deux camps !

L'amour va mal, l'amitié n'en parlons pas, la santé dégrade et quand tout ca se mélange, et bien ca donne ça...

Note de l'auteur: Youpi, de retour !! J'ai enfin mon ordinateur alors malgré l'heure, je déçide d'écrire la suite. J'aimerais remercier **666Naku, NEPHERIA, flay67, zaika, lilou, Goblins des Mines et ingrid94.** Voici enfin la suite ! Désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre ...

Petit PS : J'ai eu un problème de modem, je ne pouvais plus me connecter. Ca été un mal pour moi mais également un bien, car j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration pour cette fiction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**POV AVINA:**_

**je les regarde partir, frissonnant de peur, des gouttes de sueur perle de mon front et je devient pâle, plus que d'habitude. Je sais que ca va recommencer, mais je ne peux rien lui dire, en particulier devant Potter. Mes mains tremblent, je ne contrôle plus mon corp, des spasmes me faut tressauter et mes jambes ne me tiennent plus.**

**Ca y est, je fait une rechute.. J'alla en titubant vers une table qui se trouvait dans les parages et m'appuya de tout mon poid pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes voulaient apparemment danser la polka alors que mon corp aimerait dormir paisiblement.**

**Pourquoi ne pas rêver que je danse la polka ! Ca serait plus simple non ?!**

**La porte s'ouvrit au moment même ou je m'affalais sur la chaise qui était à côté de moi. Je regarde qui c'est et voit dans la lumière du couloir que c'était un des mangemorts de premier ordre. Il me regarde bizarrement, ca serait comique de voir sa figure si je n'étais pas dans cette situation. Je lui sourie et il s'en va, un bouquin sous le bras.**

**Je soupira de soulagement et m'adossa au fauteuil de la chaise, essayant de me calmer..**

_**POV HARRY:**_

**Bon, eh bien bonjour, pendant la dernière séance nous avons vu que Jédusor Jr m'emmenait a Voldemort, et m'avait trucider la main.**

**reprenons:**

**Il me pousse vers le couloir tant éclairé que je ferme légèrement les yeux. On se croirait dans un hopital !!**

**Nous tournons dans ce qui semble être un couloir, mais je ne peux l'affirmer car j'ai toujours les yeux fermés.**

**Je sens qu'il me soulève un peu. Oula ! J'ai faillit me raffaler par terre ! Un escalier est devant nous apparemment.Je lève les jambes prudemment pour monter les marches assez grandes.L'air se compresse fur à mesure que nous montons, j'ai mal au ventre et je sens que ma tête tourne. J'ouvre donc les yeux et tout est noir.**

**Je tourne mon regard vers la gauche, là ou je sentais qu'une main ferme pressait mon bras, mais je ne vit que deux yeux briller dans le noir. Ca en devenait angoissant !! Je regarde devant moi et nous nous arrêtons enfin.**

**Jédusor Jr ouvre la porte qui se trouvait devant nous, seul la poignée d'un blanc pur brillait. Cela contrastait tellement.. ! la porte en elle-même semblait d'un noir intense, sauf la lumière qui s'infiltrait sous la porte.**

**Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, je ne vis pas des cachots, car je croyais que c'était bien là que j'allais (!!), mais une chambre. Oui, une chambre. Belle, un peu trop sombre a mon goût mais magnifique. **

**Il me pousse a l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière. Je me retourne, près a lui poser la question du pourquoi du comment j'étais là, mais je tomba sur la porte. Il me laisse donc là comme une chaussette perdue dans le linge sale ??**

**Je soupira longuement avant de déçider de découvrir cette chambre. Si, par hasard, je trouvais des indices..**

**Les murs étaient d'une couleur pourpre fonçé, les meubles étaient noirs et marrons fonçé, seul les rideaux et les portes étaient blanches. Mais ou étais-je ?!! J'avança vers la deuxième porte de la pièce, mes chaussures bruyantes sur le parquet marron. Dès que je tendis ma main pour ouvrir la porte, je tomba a genoux. Mon ventre... mon ventre ! Une sensation bizarre s'y infiltrait, comme le vent a travers un pull trop fin pour l'hiver.**

**J'étais pliée en deux, les mains sur le ventre, alors que la porte devant moi s'ouvrait toute seule.**

**Je leva mes yeux vers celle-ci et je recula rapidement, trop rapidement a mon goût car je manqua de tomba a la renverse. Devant moi, se tenait une salle de bain tout aussi sombre que la chambre, mais là n'était pas le problème. Dans cette salle de bain, se tenait ...**

_**POV LORD VOLDEMORT :**_

**Enfin ! Oui, enfin !! Je tenais Potter a ma merci. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas partir du château sans risquer sans vie, lui aussi le savait. Je tiens enfin ce gamin, qui, à l'âge de un an, M'A détruit. MOI, le plus GRAAND mage noir de tout les temps.**

**Non, ce n'était pas possible. Même aujourd'hui je n'y crois toujours pas. Ce sale garnement avait été aimé, voilà tout. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait que moi je n'avais pas. Je n'ai jamais été aimé.. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal, moi non plus je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, enfin j...**

**"Hum.. Maître ?"**

**Oh mais c'est pas vraaiii !!! On ne peut jamais être dans ses pensées sans qu'un gougat vienne ?!**

**"QUOI?!"**

**"Harry Potter Maître... Je crois qu'il veut savoir ce qui lui arrive"**

**"Eh bien je m'en fiche. Laissez-le dans cette fichue chambre maudite, pendant deux semaines, minimum, et après j'irai lui 'parler' !"**

**"Bien Maître"**

**Je regarde partir l'ignoble être qui se trouve devant moi et je me retourne vers la fenêtre derrière moi. Je la regarde et je l'ouvre. Je respire ce parfum de nature, devant moi s'étant une plaine... Une plaine rouge. 'La Plaine du Centaure". C'est moi qui l'est nommée ainsi. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout simplement le mot Centaure forme en lui-même les deux mots "Sang" et "Tort". La plaine est rouge par les (trop?) nombreux litres de sang versés dessus, et parce que sur cette plaine, personne ne peut mentir. Elle a un pouvoir puissant, elle semble pourtant normal, en mettant de côté sa couleur, mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Et c'est justement sur cette plaine, que tout commencera...**

_**POV 'NAFMOTE' ()**_

**Le mangemort sortant du bureau de son maître, l'air effrayé.. Nagini sifflant en glissant sur le sol noir.. Ce si doux son que tout le monde aime entendre.. Je l'adorais ce son. Maintenant je ne peux plus l'écouter. Les mangemorts courent dans le chateau, apparemment quelque chose d'important se prépare. J'adorais regarder ces personnes s'affoler, parler, courir, souvent très sérieux. Maintenant, je ne peux plus les voir. Et ce bruit.. Ce doux bruit de hurlements qui s'échappe des salles de tortures ou/et des cachots.. J'adorais sourire en pensant que certains souffraient.. C'était ma musique préférée..Maintenant je ne peux plus sourire. **

**Tout ça, c'était mon quotidien. Ecouter Nagini pendant des heures, regarder les mangemorts s'affoler, sourire pendant les tortures, aller m'occuper des mourrants en les achevants. Oui, c'était cruel, mais tout ici est cruel a présent. Tout dans ce monde est cruel. J'aimais le faite que seulement ici on pouvait trouver tout cela. Maintenant, tout dans le monde est cruel.. Les moldus, les sang-de-bourde.. tout.. Même l'Ordre du Phénix est cruel ! Ou va le monde ! Maintenant, le chateau n'est plus unique, maintenant, le chateau est comme les autres..**

**J'aimais aller dans le bureau de 'Voldemort' et tourner en rond pendant des heures en regardant au milimètres près le bureau ou je me trouvais. Maintenant, je ne peux plus y aller..**

**Maintenant... Maintenant... Maintenant tout est terminé.**

_**A SUIVRE ...**_

'NAFMOTE' -- C'est un 'personnage' que vous découvrirez par la suite ! Dans chaque chapitre ou presque a partir de celui-ci un petit POV de 'NAFMOTE' apparaîtra. Vous ne saurez qui c'est que bien pluus tard !! lol

Voilà voilà ! La suite arrivera très bientôt si ce n'est le lendemain ou je publierais ce chapitre, car, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai un problème de modèm et je ne peux plus me connecter TT !

BiZouXxX !! Je vous adore !

Petite review :D


	4. l'Affrontement Partie II

**Chapitre 2: l'Affrontement Partie II**

Auteur: Riddle-Sanguinaire

Rated: M violence

Sorte: Drama

Résumé: Le fils de Voldemort,Sébastien, devient petit à petit comme son père, il tue même ! Quand a harry, il se fait de plus en plus froid, tellement qu'il se découvrira en son ancien ennemi blond un côté tendre..

L'amie de Sébastien va devoir tranchée entre les deux camps !

L'amour va mal, l'amitié n'en parlons pas, la santé dégrade et quand tout ca se mélange, et bien ca donne ça...

Note de l'auteur: Encore problèmes de modem, c'est trop soulant ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai un problème a une gencive, qui est toute enflée, je vous dit pas le mal que ca me fait ! Enfin bref . Voici la suite, qui, j'espère, vous plaira :D ! Merci Beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir a chacunes d'entres elles et je compte bien a partir de ce chapitre vous y répondre personnellement !

* * *

_**POV VOLDEMORT :**_

**Montant la colline qui était couchée au pied de la Plaine du Centaure, je me demande encore comment je vais faire. J'ai un doute. Pour une fois, je doute. Pour une fois, je sens que mes mots vont avoir du mal de tout expliquer. Comment dire a Potter pourquoi il est là ? Car oui, ce n'est simplement pas que pour le tuer, je l'aurais fait dès qu'il aurait franchit les portes du manoir..**

**J'aimerais savoir ce qui m'a poussé a le garder si longtemps en vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? Ou ? Dont ? hum. Reprend toi et réfléchi.**

**Arrivé sur la Plaine du Centaure, je m'asseya dans l'herbe, ayant retrouver la souplesse de ma trentaine, ainsi que le physique.**

**J'arracha quelques brindilles d'herbes rouges pensivement et je laissa défiler le temps, juste pour me calmer, et rester seul.. Enfin .**

**Reprenons mes pensées. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que j'ai une grande envie de faire 'mumuse avec le petit Potter pour qu'il est honte de lui, pour qu'il me supplit de le tuer, pour qu'il ne veuille plus vivre, tellement il se sent mal .**

**Comment ? Par différents moyens, que j'ai déjà en tête .. !**

**Un gamin, voilà ce qu'il est ! Un stupide gamin qui ne sait pas ce que c'est le pouvoir, la vengeance et l'envie de sang. Il est si naïf que ca en devient énervant .**

**Une demi-heure plus tard, a en juger l'agitement du manoir que j'apercois au loin, je déçida enfin de me lever et d'aller finalement discourir devant mes compatriotes, devant ceux qui se sont ralliés a moi, par crainte ou par envie de pouvoir.**

**Je soupira longuement en descendant la colline a grande vitesse.**

**Dans une semaine, tout devra être prêt..**

* * *

_**POV SEBASTIEN :**_

**Oh non .. Le voilà .. !**

**Je déteste, mais alors à un point innimaginable, les discours de mon 'père'. Enfin si je peux l'appeller comme ça..**

**Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il m'a éduqué pour être son héritier, l'héritier du trône, du trône du pouvoir..**

**Ce n'est pas que ca me déplait oh non mais je ne pourrais pas profiter de ma jeunesse et je finirais par mourir ou disparaître, par avoir, chaque jour, une envie de sang et de torture. **

**Je n'ai pas l'âge de mon père et je ne sais pas ce que ca fait de vivre tout ce qu'il a vécu, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.**

**Son passé a été atroce ! Tellement que j'aime ma vie à côté de celle qu'il à vécu. Mais le pouvoir est là, et son désire de vengeance ne fait que s'accroite de plus en plus.**

**Je redressa la tête et regarda Voldemort monter une sorte d'estrade et sourire. Il lève ses bras et là commence un loong discours comme quoi nous devions préparer le chateau pour ce que va subir Potter.**

**Je le plains rien qu'à l'idée de tout ce qu'il va devoir affronter comme épreuves. Même si je ne l'aime pas, personne mérite de vivre .. ça.**

**Car moi je l'ai vécu, et c'est horrible. Le plus atroce, c'est l'**_**apres**_

* * *

****

_**POV 'NAFMOTE' :**_

**Les grands discours du seigneur, la foule qui l'acclame, par peur ou par admiration. Moi j'en avais pour cet homme qui a toujours été de sang froid, même devant moi quand j'étais encore là.**

**J'aimais voir, dans ses yeux noirs et rouges, la colère la froideur ou même parfois de la compassion.. De la fausse compassion bien sur. Pour appeuré l'ennemi.. Comme il est intelligent ce Lord !!**

**Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le revoir en chair et en os, rien qu'une fois.. rien qu'une fois..**

**J'aperçois Sébastien dans la foule !**

**SEBASTIEN !! Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas 'vu'. Il me manque.. Si fort que parfois j'aimerais, rien que pour lui, revivre tous mes moments passés, même s'ils étaient douloureux, je l'aurais encore étreint dans mes bras..**

**Si seulement tout n'était pas terminé ..**

* * *

_**POV HARRY :**_

**Je deviens fou ! Littéralement fou ! Il y a une semaine que je suis arrivé et je vois des FANTOME, des fan-tomes !! Oui, dans la salle de bain la semaine dernière se tenait mon père !! MON PERE !!**

**Mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est enfuit en pretextant que ma mère allait l'engueuler s'il ne rentrait pas maintenant.**

**Non, je ne peux pas le croire.. Je ne peux tout bonnement pas !**

**Hier, c'était Sirius. Il était assis sur mon lit et lisait un livre calmement.**

_**flash back**_

**"Harry ! Salut !" Me lança Sirius**

**"Si.. Sirius !!"**

**"Ben oui patate c'est moi" Il se leva en souriant et m'enlaca amicalement pour ensuite me regarder en me tenant les épaules. " Tu sais que ta fugue nous fait beaucoup de peur"**

**"Ma.. fugue ? de quoi tu.. tu parles ?" bégayais-je, encore troubler de voir mon parrain vivant.**

**"Tu es partit de la maison de tes parents il y a une semaine, nous nous sommes fait énormément de soucis ! Et quand Rem' ta retrouvé, tu t'es cogné la tête a un arbre.."**

**"Mais non ! Tu es.. tu es mort ! Rémus aussi ! Mes parents également !"**

**"Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as cauchemardé n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux en parler ?"**

**"Sirius .. ! Je suis dans le manoir de Voldemort, enfermé ! Vous êtes tous morts par ma faute !" Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que Sirius me prit dans ses bras.**

**"Tu as fait un cauchemar Harry. Ce meurtrier ne te connait même pas."**

**Je regarda autour de moi. Ce n'était pas la chambre du manoir Voldemort, c'était une belle chambre meublé avec du goût mais avec quelques affaires qui traînait à terre. A en déduire des affaires, tout ici y était moldu, et une photo de moi montrait qu'apparemment c'était ma chambre.**

**"Ou est ma baguette ?" Demandais-je en regardant ou elle se trouvait à l'instant.**

**"Je te demande pardon ?"**

**"Ma baguette ! Elle était là tout a l'heure ! Et ou suis-je ?"**

**"Mais tu es chez toi Harry ! Ta contusion doit vraiment avoir provoquer quelque chose de grave Harry.."**

**"Et.. Et tout ici est moldu ! Ou sont les mangemorts ?!"**

**"moldu ? Mangemort ? Qu'es-ce ... qu'es-ce que c'est ?!"**

**"excuse moi ? Sirius.. Les mangemorts qui tuent sans état d'âme et qui suivent le sorcier le plus noir de tout les temps : Lord Voldemort.. !!"**

**"sorcier .. ?" Sirius se mit à rire "a quel bonne blague ! Allé ta mère t'attend en bas, elle veut que vous parliez. A tout a l'heure."**

**Puis il partit vers la porte. Je m'approcha de celle-ci et essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais je m'évanoui et en me réveillant, j'étais de retour dans la chambre du manoir ..**

_**fin du flash back**_

**Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que cet endroit ! Ai-je juste rêvé ? Voldemort me fait devenir juste fou ?**

* * *

_a suivre_

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est court ... Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois !!**

**BizoOuXxX !!**

**Reviews :D ?**


End file.
